Clare Pentecost Coding
Coding And Design Pattern and Color Scheme: Inverse Magnificence Word Bubble: Template:ClareP |powers= |pet=Three wolves named Scott, Isaac, and Talia |bedroom=A single room at Aglaea's Cabin |weapon images= |quote2="That though the radiance which was once so bright be now forever taken from my sight. Though nothing can bring back the hour of splendor in the grass, glory in the flower. We will grieve not, rather find strength in what remains behind." |file2=ClareP1.jpg |file size2=180x0px |possessions= Clare's_Wolves.jpg|Her wolves Hgbracelet.jpg|HG charm bracelet that turns into her weapons |likes=Animals, hunting, mountain hiking, clean and fragrant air |dislikes=Mathematics, death, smoke, masculine perfume, formal dresses |colour=Any shade/tint of red, green |music=She doesn't really prefer any genre |food=Buffalo wings, macaroni and cheese, pasta, and submarine sandwiches |animal=Wolves and dogs |book=Clean Break |quote3=WIP |drink=Four seasons juice |song=She doesn't really like any |movie=The Shawshank Redemption |sport=Archery and fencing |other=WIP |skills=Proficient at archery, can survive by herself in the wild |weapon=Bow and arrows |strength=Defensive, flexible and agile, has a keen eye, pretty stealthy |weakness=Offensive, close-quarter combat and melee weapons, can be intimidated quickly by strong enemies |led=0 |been=0 |model=Shelley Hennig |gender=Female |eye=Brown |hair=Brown |height=5'6" |weight=135 lbs |ethnicity=Caucasian |hand=Right-handed |shoe=7 |blood=B+ |voice=Mezzo Soprano |marks=Scar marks from self-harming |body=Slim |more images= |one=Withdrawn |best=WIP |worst=Her scars |change=Her solitary personality |mental=Stable enough |disorders=None |medical=Usual demigod stuff (dyslexia and ADHD) |mother=Aglaea |father=Robert 'Bob' Pentecost |creator=N/A |half=Other children of Aglaea |full=Jay Pentecost (older brother), Macee Pentecost (twin sister) |other relatives=None |family album= 2013-12-11_1534.png|Aglaea Macee.jpg|Macee Jaynew.jpg|Jay |home=Auckland, New Zealand |earliest=Playing dolls with Macee |best=Being with her family |school=It's complicated |kiss=None |sex=None |love=None |other firsts=WIP |nicknames=Eve or Eva |native=English and Greek |languages=WIP |flaw=She finds herself conflicted between isolation and a near desperate attempt to change |fears=Heights, tornadoes, fire, death, going back to her old self |hobbies=Strolling in the woods, hiking across mountains, hunting, exploring |motto=WIP |won't=Commit suicide again, abandon an animal |admires=Jay Pentecost |influenced=WIP |compass=Tries to keep it pointing towards north |past person=Her family |current person=Still her family |crisis=Pretty calmly, yet deep inside feels varying amounts of nervousness |problems=She normally thinks it thoroughly, but tends to get nervous |change=Finds change a tad harder to cope up on, but it still depends |alignment=Chaotic good |dream=Become a veterinary surgeon |current=She has part-time work in a diner |quote4="Glory is largely a theatrical concept. There is no striving for glory without a vivid awareness of an audience... The desire to escape or camouflage their unsatisfactory selves develops in the frustrated a facility for pretending -- for making a show -- and also a readiness to identify themselves wholly with an imposing spectacle." |file3=ClareP2.jpg |file size3=180x0px |vice=Animals, doubtfulness and being skeptical |bad=Biting her nails, chewing on her lips |sleep=She doesn't sleep a lot, but when she does, it's like she hasn't got any for days |quirk=Scratches anything she can see or hold when nervous |attitude=Shifting |talents=Archery, playing the guitar |social=Tries to be social |relationships= Name Relation Feelings Robert Pentecost Father She loves him deeply Aglaea Mother Though not meeting her, she holds respect and admiration Jay Pentecost Older brother She loves him a lot Macee Pentecost Twin sister She loves her a lot |ease=Alone in her room |priority=Find her new self |past=Defending herself from her bullies |accomplishment=Making it to camp alive, I guess |secret=WIP |known=WIP |tragedy=WIP |wish=Her family reunited |cheated=No |relates=She relates well |strangers=Shy and aloof |lover=No lover (yet) |friends=Bubbly, caring, and sort of unpredictable in behavior too |familyp=Loving and kind; but can be a source of anxiety when she harms herself (in the past, mind you) |first impression=Timid and reserved |like most=Her charming and kind personality |like least=Her doubtfulness }}